The Stars
by Deathcomessoon
Summary: Sasuke noticed her first the first time walking from the church holding a bible. Sasuke x Sakura


I have become obsessed with Sasuke x Sakura, because it should have happened. I was listening to a song on the radio about the preacher's daughter, or something like that, and this jumped into my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The first time Sasuke saw her she had just exited the church.<p>

She was wearing a knee length white dress.

It hung loose from her petite frame, not quite hiding her feminine curves from view.

Her pale pink hair was pulled back into a perfect bun, a couple strands falling loose and hanging around her face.

In her hands she clutched a wore bible, her neon pink nails bright against the warm brown.

She had a huge smile on her face, and her green eyes were the picture of innocence.

Sasuke hadn't realized he was staring until Naruto said something.

"I wouldn't," Naruto said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"What?" The onyx eyed boy asked.

"That's the preachers daughter," He frowned at his best friend. "She is not someone you want to screw around with."

"Hn," A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips.

The preachers daughter, huh?

"Naruto!" A female voice yelled.

He turned to see the pink haired beauty running towards them, her bible still held tightly to her.

"Yo Sakura," He waved as she hurried over.

"It's been forever since I saw you last!" Sakura threw her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips to his whiskered cheek.

"I've been busy keeping this bastard out of trouble," Naruto motioned to the black haired teenager who was leaning against his old Harley.

Sakura nearly choked on her own spit when she saw him.

No girl would be completely unaffected by his looks, he was drop dead gorgeous.

He even had the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going on.

She managed to keep her cool though.

"It's nice to meet you," She smiled him. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke," His voice was smooth and low.

She gave him a smile, before turning her attention back towards Naruto.

"Have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked, his closest female friend.

"Yeah, I think she's with Neji," Sakura gave him a sly look. "Planning to ask her out?"

Naruto choked on air, and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered clapping her hands together. "It's about time! She's going to say yes. I just know it!"

"Thanks Sakura," He threw his arm over her shoulder.

"But if you hurt her I'll castrate you." She smiled up at him sweetly.

Sasuke chuckled, pulling out a cigarette, so the little church girl had a temper.

"Sakura!" A male voice yelled. "I told you not to speak to those misfits!"

It was the preacher.

Sasuke frowned slightly and Naruto flinched.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled, her eyes bright with anger. "These 'misfits' are my friends and I've known Naruto since I was six. So be quiet!"

Sakura's father didn't seem to appreciate this, but didn't want to cause a scene right outside of the church.

Sakura turned her eyes to them. "I'm sorry, he's usually very forgiving."

"Sasuke what are you doing smoking?" Sasuke turned to see his mother in her Sunday best along with his father, the town's sheriff, and his brother, the town's deputy. "And you too Naruto?"

They both threw down their cigarettes and stamped them out.

"Hanging out with the preacher's daughter, little brother?" Itachi smirked at his sibling.

"I have a name Itachi," Sakura deadpanned, looking less than friendly. "It's Sakura in case you have forgotten."

"How could I have forgotten?" He stepped closer to the teenage girl.

He gently cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"You look beautiful today, _Sa-ku-ra_," He said her name like it was some rare and divine chocolate, before leaning in to kiss her cheek softly.

"Back off Itachi," Sasuke grasped Sakura's upper arm and pulled her against his chest.

Sakura was scared a fight was going to break out soon. "Mrs. Uchiha I love your dress, the color goes with your skin tone perfectly."

Mikoto smiled and brushed the light blue material off. "Thank you Sakura. Your dress is very pretty as well, you look beautiful in white."

"Mikoto," This was Sasuke's father. "We should be leaving soon."

"Of course," She nodded and gave Sakura a smile. "It was nice seeing you again, see you next Sunday."

Sakura's father gave the petite girl a nod. "Give your father our best Miss Haruno."

She smiled politely and excused herself.

The next time Sasuke saw her was at a party.

Naruto had managed to drag him to a party at Kiba's.

His parent were apparently away at some dog breeders convention and had left Kiba's sister Hana in charge.

Hana was staying the weekend at her boyfriend Shisui's house and didn't care what her brother did as long as the house was clean when their parents got back.

Sasuke had been leaning against the far wall, ignoring the pestering fan girls around him.

Some were sloppy drunk, others were buzzed, a smart few were sober.

Either way they were getting way too brave, Sasuke had been asked to dance twelve times, kissed four, and groped twice.

He was annoyed beyond reason.

Then he saw her.

She was wearing a red halter top and a pair of jean shorts that went to mid thigh.

Her hair was loose and a curled beautifully.

She was dancing with Kiba.

And she looked nothing like a preacher's daughter.

Sasuke pushed off the wall strode through the crowd and put his arm around Sakura's shoulder while glaring at Kiba.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura smiled up at him brightly.

"Hn," He nodded to her in greeting, then turned back to Kiba. "Leave."

"Why don't you find a girl to dance with?" He was drunk and chugging another beer. "This one's mine!"

He pulled roughly on Sakura's arm, causing her to yelp loudly.

Sasuke pulled back his fist and with great force behind it punched the drunken Inuzuka.

Kiba didn't even get a chance to fight back before they heard the sirens.

"COPS!" Naruto shouted, pulling Hinata through the back door.

Everyone scrambled as the cops ran through the front door.

Sakura was knocked around in the crowd.

Sasuke threw her over his shoulder and ran.

Once outside he set her down and pulled her into the apple orchard.

They ran and ran and ran, until they were both exhausted.

They ended up by the old cement factory.

They made it, they hadn't been caught.

Sakura threw back her head and laughed.

"Thanks!" She smiled at him brightly. "I would have totally been caught."

"No problem," He smirked. "I had to get out of there. My father and brother were two of the officers. I'm glad Naruto drove, they would have recognized my bike."

"That would have sucked," She grinned and wiped the dirt off her shirt.

"Hn," He personally liked how she looked, not quite so pure.

Not completely unobtainable.

"I've never noticed how clear the stars are out here," She laid back in the grass, and stared up at the night sky. "It's pretty."

He nodded and sat next to her.

"Let's make this our spot!" She sat up and looked to him excitedly.

"Yeah," He smirked at her.

She shivered slightly as the cool wind picked up.

He shrugged off his leather jacket and set it on her shoulders, leaving him in a black t-shirt.

"Thanks," She leaned against his side.

"Why were you dancing with Kiba?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but failed and sounded slightly angry.

"He said it would make the guy I like jealous," She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

"Oh," He gave her a surprised look. "And who do you like?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," She ran her finger across her neck in a slicing motion and grinned.

"Well, did it work?" He was smiling at her childish antics.

"I think it did," She looked up happily. She pointed towards the sky. "Look Sasuke it's a shooting star! Make a wish!"

She closed her eyes and wished as hard as possible.

"What did you wish for?" She asked excitedly.

"I thought you couldn't tell anyone else?" He leaned back in the grass.

She deflated slightly before smiling again. "What time is it?"

"A little after one," He said looking down at his watch.

She sat up, panicked. "I was supposed to be home two hours ago. Dad's gonna kill me."

He stood up, and offered her a hand. "Let's get you home."

"How?" She questioned, letting him pull her to his feet.

"My cousin Shisui owes me a favor," He pulled out a cell phone.

The third time he saw she was crying and broken.

He had been walking down the street to Naruto's house when he heard a scream.

He swore he had never run so fast in his life.

Sakura was clutching the remains of her pink blouse to her chest as she curled up in a ball on the ground, when he turned the corner.

Three men laughed and circled her broken form like a pack of hungry wolves.

He's not sure who threw the first punch, but when Sakura looked up at him with tear filled eyes and let a sob loose something in his snapped.

Sakura had to pull him off the men, who would have died had he continued.

"Sasuke stop!" She cried, wrapping her thin arms around his chest.

He turned around and pulled her half clothed form to his chest tightly.

"I'm sorry," He apologized for nothing but not being there to protect her.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I will never let you get hurt again." It was a promise, or how Naruto would put it, a promise of a lifetime.

He slipped off his jacket and and covered her with it.

He pulled out his cell and dialed his brother. After explaining the situation he waited for the cop car.

His brother didn't take long to show up, and had brought his cousin Shisui along for back up.

"Miss Haruno I will need to know exactly what happened in order to put these men in jail," Shisui is the one who questioned her, while Sasuke and Itachi threw the unconscious men into the back of the car.

Sasuke hadn't wanted to leave her, but Itachi made him.

Sakura looked at the ground, her bright eyes filling with tears. "I was walking h-home from Ino's h-house," She had never before today stuttered. "they came out o-of nowhere." Tears were freely running down her face now.

"They asked me if I wanted to have a little fun," She spat this out disgusted.

"I tried to run, but the big one grabbed me, and he," She paused choking on her own words, "he ripped off my shirt and grabbed me." She pulled back the jacket to reveal bruises on her shoulders and chest.

"I tried to fight back, but I wasn't strong enough," She started to sob, covering her face with her hands.

"Did they rape you?" Sasuke flinched at this bluntly asked question, but knew it was important for them to know.

She shook her head. "No, they hadn't got that far. Sasuke stopped them."

"Can she go?" Sasuke asked, hurrying over to her side.

"Yeah, I think we have enough," Shisui smiled sadly at Sakura. "You might need to testify against them in court."

"She's been through enough!" Sasuke growled holding Sakura close.

"No Sasuke," Sakura shook her head. "I want them to go to jail for as long as possible."

"We will contact you if it's needed," Shisui walked back to the car. "Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head. "I don't live to far from here."

Itachi spoke for the first time since he had arrived. "Sasuke take her to our house. I am sure she doesn't want to explain everything to her parents right away."

He didn't say this as a cop, but as a concerned friend.

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He had an arm around her shoulder the entire way to his house.

Once there he quickly led her to the bathroom across the hall from his room, and told her to shower while he brought her some clothes.

Once clean she was wearing one of his large t-shirts and pair of his sweats.

He had to admit she looked quite cute in his clothes.

"Thank you Sasuke," He could tell she wasn't just thanking him for the clothes, her face was entirely serious.

He decided he didn't like that look on her face.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, loving the way she blushed crimson.

"Do you still want to know what I wished for?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"What?" Her eyes were excited.

"I wished I would get a chance to be with you," He rested his forehead against hers.

"I wished for a knight in shining armor," She giggled at the silly wish. "Instead I got a prince in a leather jacket."

"Do you want me to be your knight in shining armor?" He would have gave this girl his life had she asked.

She pretended to think about it.

"Nah," She smiling cutely at him. "Those fairy tales were never that great anyway."

"I can't promise you a happily ever after," He pressed his lips to her in a chaste kiss. "and I can't promise to give you everything you desire. But I'll keep you safe and always be there for you."

It wasn't exactly love, but he was sure it would be someday.

Until then it was the sheriff's son and the preacher's daughter, the old cement factory, and the stars.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

Now go forth and review! Please? I would really appreciate it!


End file.
